


Nico gets an older sister again

by addictive_chaos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Acceptance, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Sibling Bonding, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictive_chaos/pseuds/addictive_chaos
Summary: Nico looked at Reyna and gave her a genuine smile. How could she say no to a face like that?





	Nico gets an older sister again

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

* * *

 

Nico and Hazel walked through New Rome, chatting peacefully. Since the war ended, Nico found it harder to relax. But Hazel  **always** helped. 

 

He’d been finding himself staying awake all night. Scared his dreams would take him back to hell if he even blinked. 

He’d come to visit Hazel and Reyna to take his mind off Camp Half-Blood. 

 

That’s when Hazel brought up how Reyna was basically their older sister. 

That struck a cord in Nico. But he didn’t object, knowing it’s true. 

 

“I think we should tell her. She could adopt us.” Hazel said in a joking manner but she was dead serious. 

“That’s not how adoption works.” Nico corrected. 

“You know what I mean.” 

 

He almost smiled at that. 

 

“Is that an agreement?” The younger grinned. 

He sighed. “Sure.” 

 

Hazel beamed and took his hand. Taking him to Reyna’s quarters. She knocked upon arrival. 

  
  


Reyna opened the door. She was in her armor as usual. Though her hair was pulled into a bun instead of a braid. “Hazel, Nico.” She smiled at the siblings. Ushering them in. 

 

“We have a proposal.” Hazel started. 

Reyna raised an eyebrow. “Continue.” 

 

“We’ve elected you to be our older sister.” Nico said bluntly. “If you want to, of course.” 

 

Reyna was touched. She’d been offered many things. Never the offer of being an older sister. 

 

Together, the siblings shuffled forward and hugged her. She hadn’t even given a reply yet. 

 

Nico looked at Reyna and gave her a genuine smile. How could she say no to a face like that? 

 

“I would be honored.” It came out in a breath but it was enough. 

* * *

 


End file.
